theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Doc Harrison Greenfield
. - - . . . . . 'Character Profile: Harrison Greenfield' ---- . PLAYER: . HeadHunter6607, CREATOR: . HeadHunter6607, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . Active, CHARACTER STATUS: . Alive - Active, . ROLE: . Morgue Staff --> Morgue Chief, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: ''' . "__________", '''STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . N/A, . FULL NAME: . _, AKA: . "Doc", __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . ________, FROM: . ________, USA, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . __________, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . __________, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Morgue Staff, :::::::: -- Chief of the Morgue, :::::::: -- __________ Band, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . __________, SO / GF: . __________, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __________, :::: -- Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, :::: -- Director Christina Madison, :::: -- ____, :::: -- ____, :::: -- Stephene Pierce, :::: -- Pam Anderson, :::: -- Holly Rivers, :::: -- ____, :::: -- ____, :::: -- ____, :::: -- __________, ASSOCIATES: :::: -- __________, :::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats': . __________ . . . ---- 'Background': . Doc works in the Morgue, eventually becoming Morgue Chief through staff attrition. He also plays in a band that entertains all over the Islands a few nights a week. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . '''- Professional Vehicles: . :::::::: -- Navy-Blue Chevrolet Suburban' Morgue Truck, . - 1994 chevrolet suburban suv-pic-606.jpeg|Chevrolet Suburban Morgue Vehicle - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '- Personal Vehicles: . :::::::: -- Black '''1987 Chevrolet ''Monte Carlo SS'' T-Top Muscle Car, :::::::: -- ____ 1980 Harley Davidson ''SuperGlide'' Motorcycle, :::::::: -- ____ ____ __________ Boat, . - 87 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS(front right t-top).jpg|1987 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS T-Top 87 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS(right side).jpg|1987 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS T-Top Monte-1-JPEG.jpg|1987 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS T-Top - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Music 989.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Bikers Category:Entertainers Category:DARK Category:Medical Staff Category:CHARACTERS Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT Category:NEEDS PIC Category:American Category:~SR~